


瘾

by molkwantssomemilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Erections, Finger Sucking, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, M/M, Oral Sex, Painplay, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Tongues, Touching, Urination, Violence, Withdrawal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molkwantssomemilk/pseuds/molkwantssomemilk
Summary: 对方躺在埃尔文的眼前，询问着这场演出究竟是怎么吸引到埃尔文的投资，但他显然没有在听埃尔文说的细节。利威尔的眼神沿着埃尔文的眼睛，滑上他的鼻梁，蹭过他的唇，审视的目光就像一双看不见的手，解开埃尔文紧扣的领口，沿着滑动的喉结探进贴身的衬衣，在埃尔文的小腹上滑动。





	1. 瘾-1

匆匆退下去的演员，涌上来表示庆祝的观众，穿插在停留下来对话的人之间忙碌跑动清理道具的工作人员，狭窄的后台上溢满了人。

埃尔文不是作者，但他是这部剧本眼光独到的投资者。作者将会收获名誉及更多的工作机会，演员将收获鲜花和殷勤，而埃尔文会收获很多的钱。他投进去的每一分钱，都会在这场成功的演出中，在一次又一次的掌声与评论者的赞扬中，翻上一翻。埃尔文沿着通往大厅的走廊，一路收获不间断的祝福与某些挑衅眼光，他不得不花上三秒从侍者的手中挑一杯自己想喝的酒，才能松弛一下脸上僵硬的笑容。

从拥挤的人群中伸出一只手，坚决地有点粗暴地拉住了埃尔文的手臂，是米克。

“嘿，有人想见你。”

“米克。不，米克。”埃尔文在见到他的时候松了一口气，哪怕他的应酬能力还算可以，但他不想在这个值得庆祝的时刻搭上与家业相关明码标价的婚嫁买卖。但埃尔文庆幸是米克先在人群中找到他，而不是那两位絮叨不止的公爵妻子。“现在不行。”

“就在休息室。”

“休息室？”

“不是女的，是阿克曼家的少爷。”米克扯着他的袖口往休息室的方向艰难地拖动着，他灵活地绕过拥挤的人潮，对每一个身边的人微笑低声说抱歉。

埃尔文不得不承认，从小家里开惯了这些繁杂的舞会，米克这么大的个子，在逃离宴会这项活动上格外游刃有余。

他们终于来到了男士休息室的外面，厚厚的靛蓝色帷帐遮挡出一个男性专属的空间，这里也是他们的吸烟区，里面总是烟雾缭绕。白色飘渺的烟气带着故弄玄虚的恐吓，把那些属于男士间的生意谈论显得神秘又不堪。

“我可能更喜欢佐耶他们家族的生意，女性主导，在光明正大的花园里，用下午茶的形式来谈。可能谈的不太顺利，但你总能吃饱。”

“埃尔文！”米克用手肘不顾力度的猛戳他的肋骨，“不是生意！总之你会喜欢的。”

米克给了他一个暗示的眼神，这种眼神在他们小时候捣乱前总是反复出现。虽然埃尔文没有一次读懂过米克的意思，接着他被米克大力拉入休息室中。

现在时间还早，大部分的人还在闹哄哄的走廊里挤压着彼此，艰难地和作家或者演员搭上话。原本总是三个人拥挤共用端坐的躺椅现在只随意地躺着一个人。他的手上挂着一支点燃的烟，口中呼出匆忙四散逃离的白雾。埃尔文在烟雾消散后才看清他的脸，还有淡淡的笑容。

埃尔文听到自己吞咽的声音，他匆忙地喝空手中的那杯酒，似乎要腾空两只手才能好好对话似的。他们的互动从埃尔文掏出自己的烟盒开始，利威尔手中的那支已经快燃到底部，于是他顺从地接下埃尔文递过来的一支新烟。

米克只做了简单的介绍就离开了座位去拿酒，留下他们面对彼此。

表面上还带着礼貌疏远的笑容，但埃尔文看向利威尔炽热的眼神，他知道对方和自己想的一样。

经历过太多次的游说和不断地反复拒绝，埃尔文总用事业的需要遮掩自己生理上的需求，直到米克说要让他试试男性。“我不能亲自帮你做这种事，”米克和他从小一起打闹长大，因此埃尔文读懂他脸上那种意味深长的嘲笑，“但是我听说那种感觉很不错。”

埃尔文把对方开玩笑似地赶出门外，但是米克被关在书房的门外却还没停下他恶作剧般的大叫，“我会为你找的！找个漂亮又迷人的！”

他显然找到了。

对方躺在埃尔文的眼前，询问着这场演出究竟是怎么吸引到埃尔文的投资，但他显然没有在听埃尔文说的细节。利威尔的眼神沿着埃尔文的眼睛，滑上他的鼻梁，蹭过他的唇，审视的目光就像一双看不见的手，解开埃尔文紧扣的领口，沿着滑动的喉结探进贴身的衬衣，在埃尔文的小腹上滑动。

那里已经硬了，甚至撑起一个小小的轮廓，利威尔的眼神在那里短暂停留。埃尔文尴尬着想要遮掩，于是又递上一根烟。利威尔的手抚摸过埃尔文的指间。银质烟盒冰冷，但是利威尔的手心炽热，令埃尔文下意识地回握上去。

这并不是属于男性间得体的行为，埃尔文慌乱地抽出自己的手，为刚才的鲁莽道歉。但利威尔只是对他微笑，“我不介意。”

他口中的烟扑向埃尔文的唇，侵入埃尔文的身体。埃尔文感觉到焦渴难耐，那些烟气点燃他，他需要很多的酒，去浇灭自己的理智。对方或许比自己有经验地多，但埃尔文不想显得无知而畏缩，于是他叫来侍者，给自己加上一杯又一杯，让酒精引导自己的行为。

有淡淡的红色漫上埃尔文的脖子，那里的青筋随着他渐渐加大音量的谈话显得明显。更多的笑容和速度更快的语言从埃尔文的口中显露，更多的人从休息室外面涌进来，参与到他们的谈话中。有人挨着利威尔坐下，于是利威尔终于腾出位置，站起身，说他要去花园走走。

埃尔文跟着他。

酒精牵扯着他的欲望，在走到空荡荡走廊时忽然猛地推了埃尔文一把。他今天喝的有点多了，脚步不稳，于是他们在窗台前踉跄着被迫停下，埃尔文抬手拉上厚厚的窗帘遮掩住两人的身体，并且用嘴堵住了利威尔的全部抱怨。

“后面还是可以看出里面有两个人。”于是利威尔终于把他的腿张开，让埃尔文挤进去，下身硬起来的位置跟着喘息一起蹭在彼此的皮肤上，两个人的厚度融入成一个人。

身后就是明亮的月光，剧院外面是繁忙的马路，下面经过的行人或者赶路的车夫或许会在不经意间看到他们，看到挤在窗边的那两个人。

他们没办法做很大的动作，也无法光明正大地脱去身上衣物。埃尔文贪婪地亲吻着利威尔，吮吸着对方灵巧的舌头。利威尔压抑的笑容钻进他的脑中，有手探进他的裤子，指间灵活的挑出他的炽热。混杂烟草的气味，利威尔发出满意的喘息，并且把埃尔文的坚挺与另一条裸露在空气中的一起取悦。

埃尔文下意识地挺动自己的腰部，想要更多属于利威尔的热度。他需要的节奏比利威尔要快一些，于是在那些炽热的喘息不受控制呼在埃尔文脖颈的时候，埃尔文用自己的手握上利威尔的，用力握紧并快速套弄了起来。在他接近释放的时候，利威尔已经惊叫着射出白灼。刚刚射出的柱头无比敏感，但埃尔文还没到达巅峰。于是他毫不体贴地继续了手上的动作，埃尔文的指腹粗暴地摩擦过利威尔茎身的头部，那种停不下来的快感，带着刺痛不断地套弄，令利威尔不知所措地扭动起来。他的眼里溢满了眼泪，在从未体验过强迫射精的快感中，再次从眼口溢出大量透明的体液。那些粘滑的体液黏上埃尔文的精液，沿着疲软下去的性器滴滴答答地全部落在利威尔的裤子上。

“这个比刚才要不得体地多了。”利威尔对上埃尔文的眼神，他的语气中没有指责的意思，埃尔文的表情也全然没有反省。

但是埃尔文自觉地抽出自己的领巾，帮利威尔擦拭腿间的混乱。

有手抚上他的脖子，带着黏糊糊的触感，利威尔紧紧搂上埃尔文的身体，在埃尔文的脖颈上啃咬出自己亲手颁布的徽章。

“我想要更多。”

月光下，利威尔渴望的眼神映出埃尔文的金发，闪闪发光。

TBC


	2. 瘾-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跌跌撞撞地扑上去，带着炽热的呼吸和剧烈的心跳声，利威尔的声音在酒精的干扰下显得格外的不清楚，他口中的烟灌入埃尔文的喉间。利威尔对他说，“你愿意怎么做都可以。”

他们绕开人群，匆忙地披上大衣，一起坐上了回埃尔文家的车。他们的下身一片狼藉，裤子的布料黏在腿间，利威尔的大衣遮挡住自己的身体，他的手却随着笑声蹭进埃尔文的腿间。利威尔的吻沿着埃尔文的胸口向下，直到他的脖子被对方强硬地捏住。埃尔文忍耐着喘息，声音却带着愉悦的颤抖，“别在这里。”

利威尔的头停留在埃尔文的膝盖上，身子因为胯间的不适不安分地扭动着，于是埃尔文的手指抠进利威尔的唇间，希望这个能替代别的部分给他一点安慰。

湿滑的舌头沿着指头打转，利威尔热情舔舐着埃尔文提供给他的全部，修长的手指不安分地蹭着他的上颚，在那里蹭出细密酥麻的快感。利威尔吞吐着埃尔文的手指，用舌头和口腔创造出拥挤温热的环境，他知道自己的技巧能够取悦埃尔文。而埃尔文安定坐在座椅上的不为所动，更加刺激出他的好胜心。

他贪婪地渴求了第三根手指，埃尔文在利威尔深深吞入，发出喉间痉挛的预兆时终于抽出手指。埃尔文俯下身，给利威尔足够作为奖励般，热烈无比的亲吻。

几乎是跌跌撞撞地回到埃尔文的房间，利威尔扯下自己的领巾，摔掉外套，用力把小腿从裤管中拔出来。“你们就不能在一楼设一个房间吗？贵族的主人房，二楼，走廊尽头。”他跌坐进柔软的床铺中，随意地躺下，从埃尔文的位置可以看到利威尔衬衫下摆中探出来的，色泽粉嫩的性器。

“都是因为规矩。”埃尔文只解开了自己的裤子，把利威尔渴求的东西递到他的嘴边，他的手抚摸上那个因为饥饿而爬起身的脑袋，“他们还要帮我更衣，帮我收拾沾满精液的领巾，第二天再帮我换上新的。”

利威尔发出粗重的鼻息，埃尔文下身的毛发蹭在他的脸上，他并不排斥，反而像一只乖巧的小兽一般把脸颊蹭在埃尔文的腿间。鼻尖蹭上下面沉甸甸的囊袋，利威尔的舌尖沿着底端沿着柱身舔了个遍。

“他们会叫我起床，会掀开窗帘，看到我床上的你。”埃尔文的性器终于全部没入对方口中，利威尔递给他一个为难的眼神。“他们会看到你身上沾满我的精液，布满我的咬痕。”因为兴奋而产生的吞咽动作挤压着肉茎的头部，利威尔吐出来，又再次快速地吞吃进去。

“他们会知道，你是我的。“埃尔文喘息着射出，把精液灌入利威尔的喉咙中，对方因为他的粗暴剧烈地咳嗽起来。

利威尔还没有缓回自己的呼吸，埃尔文已经压上来扯开他的衬衣，那些急躁的吻落到他的身上，沿着小腹滑动，啃噬乳肉，在脖颈上留下红痕。利威尔抬起手勾上埃尔文的肩膀，他获得了一个绵长深情的吻。

埃尔文的手探进他的臀瓣，利威尔听到那对被自己啃咬地发红的唇说，“我爱你。“

床头没有准备润滑剂，利威尔在埃尔文进来的时候因为疼痛而绷紧了下半身的肌肉。埃尔文的尺寸太大，三根手指的润滑也远远不够，利威尔花了很长时间去平复不安的心跳。他的指甲掐在埃尔文的背上，在性器退出去时松懈力气，却在又一次进入时划出红痕。利威尔的脚腕被埃尔文掌控着，他的腰被埃尔文用力捏着，他失去了全部力气，但埃尔文感受着紧箍着的入口，不敢轻举妄动。两人都被这样进退两难，又欲望勃发的局面折磨得不知所措。

接着埃尔文抬手安抚着利威尔，手心全是对方背上不自觉渗出的冷汗。他把性器抽出，搂紧眼前身体发冷的人，给了他一个又一个温柔的吻。

利威尔在接吻的间隙说想要来一根烟，于是埃尔文下床翻找烟盒。埃尔文让管家带来火柴，和装满烈酒的托盘。

“我不会让你用这个润滑。”利威尔倚在床头，虚无的白烟从他的口中漫出。

“这个不是给你的，是给我的。”埃尔文喝空手中的酒，又再次倒上半杯。

他今晚喝的够多了，已经积攒了足够的勇气和冲动，但距离他失去理智伤害利威尔总是差一点。那里会很快的愈合，只需要一点点强硬的入侵，可能会流血，但不会比卡在那里不让彼此快乐更糟。他可以让利威尔背对他，甚至不会看到对方微微皱眉疼痛的表情。

埃尔文放下空酒杯，看到坐在床头的利威尔对他露出笑容。

跌跌撞撞地扑上去，带着炽热的呼吸和剧烈的心跳声，利威尔的声音在酒精的干扰下显得格外的不清楚，他口中的烟灌入埃尔文的喉间。利威尔对他说，“你愿意怎么做都可以。”

埃尔文太阳穴的血管跳动着，神智已经不太清醒，于是利威尔成为引导者，用缓慢坐下的动作把性器全然吞吃进去。

他们的汗混在一起，喘息交融在一起，埃尔文搂紧利威尔，他被本能操控着，像猛兽一样粗暴地取悦着彼此的身体。埃尔文按着利威尔的腰，他无处可逃，只能被顶在床头用力抽插着。利威尔已经射了第三次，在无法控制的尖叫声中，那些透明的黏液因为两人剧烈的动作而甩得到处都是。利威尔已经射不出更多的东西，但埃尔文还在射精的边缘，一直没有达到巅峰。埃尔文被这样的刺激折磨地眼眶发红，他的手指不受控制地在利威尔的脖颈上印下久久无法消散的红痕。

像是道歉声，混杂着呜咽和呻吟，利威尔搂紧埃尔文的身体，终于听清了对方在耳边不断诉说的，“我爱你，我爱你。”

“求你····”利威尔的呻吟因为冲撞而破碎，他的手按着埃尔文的小腹却丝毫停不下对方粗暴挺动的动作，“埃·····埃尔文·····”

“我也爱你······”利威尔在脱力昏睡前，终于感觉到埃尔文全部射进了自己的体内。

TBC


	3. 瘾-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欢爱的记忆在烟草的作用下愈加清晰，利威尔仔细回味一切是怎么开始的，从会面的微笑开始，埃尔文在餐桌下偷偷握紧自己的手，在桌布遮挡下蹭到自己腿间的脚，在走廊一侧冒险的亲吻。利威尔记得那时候下身鼓胀地难受，埃尔文帮他大力揉捏舒缓着，他的耳根发烫，倚靠在埃尔文的怀里，带着求饶的意味，让对方带自己回去。
> 
> 有烟灰跌落在卧室的地毯上，利威尔惊觉，自己已经完全迷恋上了埃尔文。

“不·····不行。”

白烟随着叹息从口鼻中漫出，利威尔站在埃尔文的书桌前，垂眼看着单膝下跪的埃尔文。

自从那一次在埃尔文的床上苏醒，他们又在不同的场合下见了几面，地位相当的家族会面的机会很多。各种公众社交，或者私下的家宴。埃尔文没有悠久的家族名号，但善于经营的史密斯，令他们在投资中积攒了比破败家族有利地多的财力。他们买下庄园，建起自己的帝国，进入贵族的社交场合，通婚，拥有合适的头衔，但却没有属于贵族的责任感和使命感。

他们每一次的会面几乎都以回到埃尔文的房间结束。利威尔享受着两人之间身体越来越好的契合，他们在床上说了很多承诺，大部分是埃尔文提起的，并且在欲望的驱使下逼迫利威尔答应。他觉得这能助兴，但从没有把拥有长久关系的愿望当真。

他需要抽烟，从起床的那一刻开始。利威尔总是先醒来，掀开被子站在温暖的壁炉旁，点燃一根，烟草味唤醒利威尔的神经和全部回忆。他喜欢安静地在远处呆上几分钟，欣赏着埃尔文身上自己留下的痕迹，并且清点对方留在自己腿上的星星点点贪恋的吻痕。

欢爱的记忆在烟草的作用下愈加清晰，利威尔仔细回味一切是怎么开始的，从会面的微笑开始，埃尔文在餐桌下偷偷握紧自己的手，在桌布遮挡下蹭到自己腿间的脚，在走廊一侧冒险的亲吻。利威尔记得那时候下身鼓胀地难受，埃尔文帮他大力揉捏舒缓着，他的耳根发烫，倚靠在埃尔文的怀里，带着求饶的意味，让对方带自己回去。

有烟灰跌落在卧室的地毯上，利威尔惊觉，自己已经完全迷恋上了埃尔文。

他在埃尔文单膝下跪的时候，真正的慌了。埃尔文是认真的，他的手紧张地有点发抖，肌肉因为长时间举着小巧的红绒布盒子而僵硬。那枚代表家族的厚重戒指静静躺在中间，蓝宝石的色泽和埃尔文的瞳仁一模一样的纯粹。

“不行。”利威尔的心脏感受到狂喜，但瞬间便被沉重的悲伤和慌乱所覆盖，“不行。”他重复了第三遍拒绝。

埃尔文需要子嗣。他的庄园，他的产业，史密斯的姓名，需要他有足够的责任感和使命感，生生不息地继承下去。

至于利威尔家族的代理人，他的舅舅虽然有别的顺位继承人 ，但他会因为这个挨上狠狠一鞭子。

 

利威尔努力思考着眼前这个尴尬处境的解决方法，并且发狠地抽烟，指间那个燃烧的小光点似乎是书房里唯一带有生机的东西。烟灰掉的满地毯都是，但埃尔文依然半跪在地上，眼神满是期待地望着他。 

“如果你需要时间考虑，我可以等。”

“不，”利威尔用力拉扯着埃尔文僵持的手，想让他从地上起来，“我不可以答应。”

“我不需要子嗣，庄园是投机买下的，以后可以转手卖出去。衰败的家族太多了，房子，庄园，土地，产业，都会留下，只是换个别的家族的名号而已。时代已经不同了，利威尔。“埃尔文盯着沉默不语的人。

“还是说，你怕挨凯尼的那一鞭子？”

利威尔递给埃尔文一个愤怒的眼神，他设身处地地为对方考虑，却收获一个懦弱的名号。

埃尔文笑着站起身，他压上利威尔的身体，向他索要一个吻。

“你知道这是犯法。”（注1）

“那你会做证人举报我吗？利威尔？”埃尔文解开他的裤子，蹭上利威尔的腿间。“从始至终， 我只有你······”

这次没有在床上，而是在埃尔文的书桌上。利威尔瘦削的臀部在坚硬的木板上硌得生疼，于是他攀上埃尔文的身体，催促对方快点进来。后穴已经被开拓的很好，利威尔喜欢埃尔文的尺寸和速度，在开始进入的前几下总会有一点疼。黏液缓慢地分泌着，利威尔被顶撞着发出断断续续的呻吟。他无法掩饰在适应了抽插后那里究竟有多舒服，他的性器溢出大量的透明液体，利威尔不受控制地沉迷于那种快乐。

他被快感冲昏了头脑，几乎忘记了前几分钟的僵持。利威尔腾出手吸了一口没有燃尽的烟，却在剧烈的抽插中被烟呛到咳嗽起来。那口烟气呛得急又猛，利威尔的身体紧绷着，颤抖着，带着埃尔文的性器在体内不断被夹紧。埃尔文被后穴不断收缩刺激着，皱紧眉头发出难以忍受的呻吟。里面湿滑温暖，有温热的液体在洞口滑动，埃尔文不得不停下动作，几乎下一秒就会被利威尔夹得射出来。

他们两人都憋出一身的汗，等利威尔从咳嗽中缓过来，埃尔文终于重新开始抽送。他担忧地看向两人的接合处，看到柱身上沾有血丝。

用手安慰般抚摸着利威尔的身体，埃尔文停下动作，他的吻落在利威尔的耳朵上，并且低声询问要不要停下来。利威尔让他继续，他的手却因为疼痛有点发抖。 

刺痛夹杂着快感，在埃尔文用力挺动刺激着敏感点时，利威尔不受控制地尖叫起来。他的手中还夹着烟，下意识在射精的时候去掰埃尔文的肩膀，长长的烟灰全部跌落在埃尔文的锁骨里。

利威尔的烟头离埃尔文的脸很近，他甚至可以轻易烫伤对方的眼睛。埃尔文的眼里只有利威尔一个人的身影，他甚至可以在高潮的顶端忍耐着，询问是否可以射进去再继续动作。他可以为利威尔忍耐任何折磨。

愿意放弃一切，就为了相守一生。

唉。利威尔发出妥协的叹息。

在埃尔文全部射进去后，利威尔挣扎着坐起身。他举起烟头，说自己要一个承诺。

埃尔文在那时没有任何的犹豫，没有任何逃避的举动，甚至没有皱一皱眉头。他安静地看着利威尔，把燃烧着的烟头按熄在自己的左手食指上。

“我愿意。”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
注释1：英国由沃尔芬登委员会（Wolfenden committee）提出法案修改意见，直到1967年才通过生效：男同性性行为必须双方年满21岁以上且本人同意才合法。


	4. 瘾-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃尔文不顾利威尔的挣扎去吻他的唇，甚至隔着绷带的缠绕去抚摸他的乳头。利威尔现在的身体状况并不允许进行更多出格的举动，但是埃尔文紧紧拥抱着他。  
> 包括了没有保护利威尔沉重的愧疚，因为爱人严重受伤感受到的心痛，失而复得的恐惧与喜悦，而利威尔现在正他的怀里，他们的心脏隔着两层薄薄的胸腔，在彼此的身体中剧烈地跳动着。混杂的复杂的感情中还有他的爱，无法用语言表达出来，湮没其他所有负面情绪的爱。而他的利威尔，对他仍有欲望，仍有倾慕。  
> 小巧的舌头终于主动探入埃尔文的口腔，他贪恋着吮吸着，在接吻的间隙中喘息着。鼻尖抵着鼻尖，埃尔文喃喃自语，一遍又一遍，“我爱你，我爱你。”

利威尔答应了求婚，他们不能举行仪式，但是花费两天整理出一个合适两个人一起睡的房间。利威尔站在房门前，亲吻埃尔文的脸颊告别，他需要回去和家人说明两人之间的事情，并且正式搬出来。

“不会有很多的行李，晚饭后我就回来。”埃尔文留恋地沿着他的脖子印下不舍的吻。

“需要我的司机去接吗？”埃尔文看向他的眼神满是担忧。

“不，宅子那边有我的司机。”利威尔向后退着，抬手把黏人的爱人向后推了推，“东西不多，别担心。”

利威尔的东西确实不多，但是凯尼没有给他预备足够的整理时间。

鞭子照着脸抽下来的时候利威尔是跪着的，他没有躲，只是偏了下脸，让脖子结结实实地挨了那满是愤怒的一下。

没有来得及好好诉说，没有来得及吃晚饭，没有一句友善的告别。利威尔被连着担架摔进大厅，他从此不再是阿克曼家的人。脖子上撕裂的伤口处，溢出的血淌了一地，利威尔的锁骨断了，气管发出奇怪的哨声，全身都随着每一次的呼吸剧烈地疼着。

女仆发出尖叫，埃尔文冲到他的面前，有很多杂乱的脚步声在身边响起。利威尔感觉到有人靠近自己，埃尔文握紧他的手，抬手梳理他的头发，在他的耳边安慰着低语。他已经疼得不愿睁开眼睛，疼得无法扭动脖子看一眼埃尔文在自己的哪个方位，但他回握埃尔文的手，睁开空洞的眼神看着眼前炫目的白光。

“我愿意。”利威尔艰难地发出声音，他小声地重复着，“我愿意。”

愿意承受一切的苦痛，放弃所有的财物与名誉，只要能与埃尔文相守一生。我愿意。

埃尔文跪在利威尔的身边，他抬手抚摸着利威尔的头发，在他的额头上印下轻吻。埃尔文发出疼痛的吸气声，他的手心沾满了利威尔头发上细碎扎人的，凝固的血痂。

 

利威尔昏睡了两头，除了锁骨的骨折，他失血的厉害，脖子上的伤口没有伤到气管，但是鞭子抽走大片的皮肤。伤口在缓慢恢复的过程中消耗了自身的代谢力，肌肉流失，蛋白溶入血液，他的内脏承受着与以往不同的负荷。利威尔醒来的时候，他的嗓子干得令每一次呼吸都像是砂纸在气管上大力磨过。吞咽的动作扯动脖子上的伤口，利威尔发出疼痛的呻吟。他的手捏住守在自己身旁的埃尔文的袖口，他想要喝水。

医生的手从他的脚踝上移开，上面是四个深深的指印。肾脏功能失调，利威尔下半身水肿的厉害。在把体内的积水排出来前，他不能喝任何东西。

他们又往利威尔的体内注入十毫升的药水，希望可以刺激功能的运作，接着等候一晚，计量利威尔最终可以排出多少。护士拿出长长的导尿管，另一端连上带有数字的小瓶，他们要把这个插进利威尔阴茎的眼口。埃尔文忽然感觉到袖子上由利威尔施加的力度，他蜷缩着双腿，紧张地看向埃尔文，“我可以自己上厕所······”利威尔抗拒着那根长长的导管，背对着护士，完全没有要配合的意思。  
于是埃尔文妥协了，他让护士和医生都离开，他可以陪着利威尔。

 

身体状况和预想的不同，利威尔下腹肿胀的厉害，身体憋得难受。但他做不到躺着接受尿管，也做不到让埃尔文协助他排泄。阴茎委屈皱缩着撇向一边，利威尔的手用力挤压着眼口，不肯配合。而埃尔文抱着用于计量的尿壶，不耐烦全写在脸上，他对利威尔下达指令。

“给我。”

利威尔料想了千万种把自己性器交付给埃尔文摆弄的情景，他们可以玩各种花样，就算往眼口塞点什么带点疼痛都可以。但偏偏没有这一条，没有排泄。

“不。”利威尔憋得腹腔开始隐隐作痛，但他依旧不愿交出自己可怜的阴茎。

接着埃尔文直接上手来掰开他，从没有照顾过病人的埃尔文并没有太多耐心，他不顾利威尔的挣扎，也不顾什么可能会撕开伤口的风险粗暴地掰开了他。埃尔文只知道利威尔会死，如果他不排出来，不把那些水肿，那些毒素，那些该死的蛋白之类的排出来，他就会死。

软下去的性器被捏在埃尔文的手里，因为不安和恐惧皱成小小一团，埃尔文甚至按压他的小腹逼迫利威尔尿出来。他在埃尔文怀里挣扎踢蹬，有血从纱布中透出来，但是埃尔文紧紧搂着他，语言冰冷地命令他尿出来。

利威尔委屈地发出啜泣声，他的性器向上弹了弹，终于往壶口注入了尿液。

“求你····别看·····”心理上的不适带动肌肉收缩，利威尔因为紧张而无法继续排泄。

埃尔文的眼睛没有从眼口挪开，比起对这种行为的排斥，他更多的感觉到担心。远远不够，利威尔排出的还远远不够。

“继续。”

明明身上伤口疼得牵引着全部的注意力，利威尔却能清楚的感觉到自己阴茎上埃尔文滑动的手。那里因为身体的不适完全软下去，但埃尔文反复搓动挤压着茎身，似乎这样就能帮助排泄一样。利威尔发出拒绝的呻吟，固执地不肯排出任何东西。于是埃尔文坐上床，他的胸腔贴上利威尔蜷缩弯曲着的背，他的鼻梁蹭在利威尔的脖子上，吐息全然喷进宽松的领口里。

喘息着，发出软弱的求饶，不安的扭动着，利威尔在埃尔文的手臂从他的脚下穿过，用力掰开他的双腿时发出响亮的啜泣声。

“嘘·······”埃尔文安抚地吻利威尔的脖颈，他的手带着不容反抗的强硬力度，但是在耳边低声安慰的语气却是无比的温柔，“我愿意接受你的一切，利威尔。”

利威尔终于和他妥协，埃尔文记录下数字，把有刻度的壶倒空。清洗好一切东西，才重新坐回床上，搂紧利威尔，擦干他脸上的泪。这样的程序在一晚上重复了五六次，埃尔文每一次都用湿巾自习擦拭着利威尔阴茎的眼口。直到最后一次，那个可怜的小东西在他的注视下，在不安分的手心中颤巍巍的立起来，

埃尔文不顾利威尔的挣扎去吻他的唇，甚至隔着绷带的缠绕去抚摸他的乳头。利威尔现在的身体状况并不允许进行更多出格的举动，但是埃尔文紧紧拥抱着他。

包括了没有保护利威尔沉重的愧疚，因为爱人严重受伤感受到的心痛，失而复得的恐惧与喜悦，而利威尔现在正他的怀里，他们的心脏隔着两层薄薄的胸腔，在彼此的身体中剧烈地跳动着。混杂的复杂的感情中还有他的爱，无法用语言表达出来，湮没其他所有负面情绪的爱。而他的利威尔，对他仍有欲望，仍有倾慕。

小巧的舌头终于主动探入埃尔文的口腔，他贪恋着吮吸着，在接吻的间隙中喘息着。鼻尖抵着鼻尖，埃尔文喃喃自语，一遍又一遍，“我爱你，我爱你。”

利威尔的脸色终于不再那么苍白，埃尔文温热的身体贴着他，令他在拥抱中短暂地入睡。他依旧是比对方先醒来，埃尔文被他晃醒。

“我想抽烟。”

“不可以，医生说不可以。”

嘴唇干裂，喉咙发疼，利威尔说的每一句话都在他的喉管中粗糙地刮出一道铁锈的腥气。上瘾的感觉骚动利威尔全身的每一处，他无法好好躺着，他的每一个动作都把对抽烟的渴望加深。他的皮肤发痒，伤口越加疼痛。利威尔挪动身子，把埃尔文从床上挤下去，坚持着说，“我要抽烟。”

埃尔文站在床边，全然没有去取烟的动作，他的手动不了，于是利威尔急得抬起脚去踢他。

脚腕被抓住了，他们听到了护士上楼的声音，但是埃尔文依旧压上他的身体，他的吻落在利威尔的额头上，脸颊上，颤动的睫毛上。

他压得利威尔的伤口疼，那个金色的大脑袋蹭在他的肩膀上，他在布料的挤压中发出沉闷的笑声。埃尔文捏到了利威尔的骨节，他的手沿着小腿向上攀爬，那里的水肿已经退了。

 

TBC


	5. 瘾-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们搂紧彼此发烫的身体，终于发出满足的叹息。

很长一段时间里，利威尔不得不固定着手臂，直到自己断裂的锁骨慢慢痊愈。他先醒来，摇铃，等仆人帮他穿上衣服，接着走过长长的走廊，走到埃尔文的房间里，向他索要一支烟。

蓄积的欲望不能通过亲吻得到缓解，利威尔的手并不方便动，他甚至不能灵活地给自己点烟。而医生检查了他的身体，要把他最后的慰藉带走。利威尔的口腔内侧长了口腔溃疡，四个小伤口，串在一起，在口中激起完全无法中止的痛苦，连一小口番茄汤都会带来剧烈的刺痛，吞咽进的东西都沾上血的味道。护士抽走他的烟盒，和埃尔文说了注意事项。第二天，利威尔走进埃尔文的更衣间，玻璃柜子里，原本镶嵌着宝石，篆刻着家纹的银盒，全部不知去向。

他把这个吻延长，在埃尔文的怀里请求一支烟。埃尔文品尝到血腥味，垂下头，在利威尔的耳边轻语，“再努力一点。”

埃尔文希望利威尔能戒除烟瘾，再坚持几天，再努力一点。但利威尔在他的眼前向下滑动着，跪坐在他的胯下，不受影响的手熟练地解开埃尔文的裤子。

“我的意思是·····戒烟的事······”埃尔文的手探入黑色柔软的发丝间，他没有阻止利威尔的动作，并且在对方吮吸的时候收紧了力气。

太久没做了，埃尔文的身体对利威尔渴望到了极致，湿滑的舌头在刚开始时还游刃有余。利威尔从底端开始舔起，像是品尝一颗不断散发甜香，汁水四溢的果实。他的舌头热情地滑过柱身，吮吸着，把更多属于埃尔文的气息吞咽进去。口腔才紧紧含进顶端，就迫不及待地吞吐起来。他只容纳了很小的一部分，但是已经足够令埃尔文舒服。他的手心撸动着柱身的后半部分，贪婪地想要更多埃尔文的体液，舌尖把眼口不断溢出的咸腥前液卷走。埃尔文的手抓紧他的头发，终于在利威尔再一起吞入时，用力压紧，令性器胀大的头部狠狠的蹭过利威尔的上颚。那种酥麻的快感刺激地令利威尔，不受控制地颤抖起来。他全身都想要的不得了，带着想要烟的瘾。每一次皮肤都被埃尔文的粗大激起敏感的痒。利威尔的身体蹭上埃尔文的小腿，在他的坚硬的腿骨上蹭着自己下身的欲望。太深了，利威尔的喉咙里泛出不舒服的反射性排斥感，但是口腔内部不受控制地收缩却令埃尔文更加兴奋。

埃尔文的腰起了主导的作用，他猛兽般，失控地被本能驱动着抽出又大力地进入利威尔的口腔。

并不是每次都蹭在上颚上，利威尔因为不适而躲闪着，那根粗长的东西在他的口腔中冲撞着，狠狠操干着，刮过他的牙龈，蹭过他努力收起的牙齿，也顶在他口腔的伤口中。利威尔因为疼痛猛地抽紧嘴，却又在差点咬到埃尔文的边缘顺服地大力张开自己温热的腔体。

很疼，不知道如何缓解的疼，被塞得满满的嘴甚至腾不出倒吸一口冷气的空间。

利威尔强忍着，舌头向后蜷缩着为埃尔文腾出更多的空间，肉棒粗暴地，在他的脸颊上顶出凸起的痕迹。利威尔跪着，挺起自己的腰，全然接受口中的腥气。他抬起头，用爱慕的目光看着已经闭上眼沉浸在快感中的埃尔文，就像看着那个自己愿意为之献祭一切的神。

埃尔文在全部射进去后才垂眼去看利威尔的表情，他松开自己按在利威尔的脑后的手，俯身搂紧利威尔向后软下去的身体。利威尔喘息着，颤抖着，眼泪因为疼痛和快感溢出眼眶，沿着脸颊滑落，止不住地从下巴上不断滴落下去。

他在埃尔文抬手揉捏自己性器时挣扎着，向后退缩着，发出为难的呻吟。有水渍从裤子上蔓延开，利威尔仅仅因为帮对方口交就已经射的一团糟。

埃尔文吻上他发红的耳尖。

他被埃尔文控制地服服帖帖，被引导着，被转移注意力，一次又一次在对方的床上醒来，直到医生拆除绷带，甚至忍耐到口腔中的疼痛全部消去。利威尔终究没有得到属于自己的烟，从平等的讨论，到用肉欲讨好，缠上埃尔文的身子，再互相恐吓威胁，最后到被怒火冲昏头脑。利威尔夺走埃尔文手中的杯子，掀翻埃尔文放在手边的小桌，把所有的酒泼在地上，那些从各处收集来带着华丽花纹的酒瓶，在利威尔的手中摔出尖叫，全部化为碎片。

埃尔文踏过那些碎片，靠近利威尔，他拉住利威尔的手，左手贴左手，他们成对的金色戒指闪闪发光。“我们一起戒，你的烟，我的酒。我想要，和你一起，再活得久一点。”

吻落在利威尔的唇上，他从里面尝到了酒的辛辣。他们终于取得和解。

戒断反应来的汹涌，从利威尔夜里不受控制的咳嗽开始，埃尔文抬手安抚他，说要帮他拿一杯水。原本疲惫的睡眠感忽然被扑面而来的口干舌燥冲刷走，埃尔文走向原本他放酒的小圆台，给利威尔倒上一杯水。玻璃瓶子震颤着，磕在杯口发出叮叮当当的脆响，很多的水不受控制地溢出，浸湿了埃尔文赤脚踩上的那一小片地毯。

利威尔已经从床上坐起来，他担心地看向埃尔文，站起身，用了很大的力气才把水杯从对方不断颤抖的手中夺出来。

现在已经是深夜，而他们早已预想过这样的情况，此刻不是打扰医生和仆人的好时机，安静的房子里只有他们两人能帮扶彼此坚持下去。

“嘿，”于是利威尔握紧埃尔文冰冷的手，冷汗从他们的手心中溢出，浸湿彼此，或许现在不是一个好时机，但他抬眼看向埃尔文，“你想做吗？”

空气很冷，但是衣物依旧因为汗水变得粘腻，于是埃尔文近乎暴躁地甩掉自己的衣服，再大力的脱去利威尔的裤子。他喘息着，用力掰开利威尔的大腿，埃尔文的身体贴上利威尔的，体温升高的皮肤烫的利威尔发颤。利威尔撑起身子去摸埃尔文的胸口，摸他的脖子，再到脸颊和额头。埃尔文在发烧，他的手依然震颤着，力度不受控制，在利威尔的大腿上掐出发白又重新红肿的痕迹。

利威尔推开他，他把埃尔文从盯着自己下身看的恍惚眼神中晃醒，双手撑着他沉重的头颅，终于对上埃尔文游离的眼神。这次的身体反应比他每一次喝醉后都要糟，他甚至还没能硬起来。

慢慢来，从一个简单的拥抱开始，他们赤裸相拥，利威尔感受着埃尔文身上炽热的温度，缓慢的递上一个不带欲望的吻。埃尔文紧紧搂着他，在接吻分开后发出意义不明的，如同梦呓一般的话语，利威尔从中艰难地分辨出一句，“不要拒绝我。”

“我从来没法拒绝你。”

利威尔认真回答着，却被对方这样抱怨又委屈的语气逗出笑声。利威尔把埃尔文压进床铺中，他主动骑上埃尔文的身体，用两腿之间收紧的臀部肌肉挤出的间隙为对方去做预热。埃尔文发出被取悦的喘息，他现在难以控制自己的力气，他的手因为快感几乎要捏断利威尔的手腕，报复性地，利威尔也在埃尔文的胸口施加相同的力度。厚厚的胸肌被他掐出红痕，乳肉被挤压着从指缝间鼓胀出来。埃尔文皱眉喘息着，但深棕色的乳尖却因为兴奋慢慢站立起来。他依旧不太清醒，但阴茎凭着本能硬起来，在不经意间向上顶撞着渴望更多，他的身体为利威尔蓄势待发。

他们在睡前已经做过。他想起埃尔文总是喜欢那样粗暴又深入地操弄自己，不自觉地红了耳根。利威尔俯身下去，腾出一只手撸动埃尔文挺立，另一只手则努力地往后穴中探入两根手指。过度使用的后穴因为摩擦而红肿，利威尔的扩张动作不得不因为肿胀的刺痛感而停滞

带着点挫败感，利威尔犹豫地看向埃尔文，“帮帮我。”

于是埃尔文搂紧他，他们的身体摩擦着彼此，紧紧是变换位置，埃尔文的腿从他的性器上滑过，就已经让利威尔兴奋地涌出前液。他很想要，无论是对烟，还是对性，那种成瘾的煎熬又漫上他的心头。利威尔顺从地在埃尔文温热手心的引导下抬起臀部，把上半身像猫一样地伏趴下去。他扭头想去看看埃尔文要做什么，视觉和感官达成一致，湿滑的软肉抵上后穴。

因为吮吸和亲吻发出亲密的水声，埃尔文在舔他。

舌头挤入洞口，埃尔文的手大力分开利威尔的臀瓣，那种湿滑灵活活物进入的触感令利威尔颤抖。那根灵活的舌头撑开原本闭合的洞口，柔软的舌面努力挤进去，模仿着利威尔所期待的后续，浅浅的抽插起来。

“唔·····”腿部肌肉因为快感忽然紧绷起来，利威尔的阴茎涨的难受，但他身体脱力般发软。两只手只能努力撑着身体，竟然腾不出一只手去抚慰自己的性器。

利威尔的高潮来得很快，他歪斜着倒在床上，埃尔文却完全没有要放过他的意思。舌头往里挺入，向上舔弄挤压他的敏感点。利威尔挣扎着往前想逃避忽如其来的快感，但他的手却不受控制地被情欲操控着，快速套弄起自己的性器。臀部高高翘起，体重全部压在肩膀和脸上。利威尔在被褥当中大力的喘息着，白色的精液全部射在床单上。

埃尔文的舌头终于恋恋不舍地脱离他的后穴，利威尔的臀部上留下了对方用力揉捏的红痕。但利威尔还没来得及从高潮的震颤中回过神来，埃尔文的手已经捏上他的腰。坚挺蹭在臀缝中，利威尔颤抖着，回头看向埃尔文，他的手按住对方压下来的身体，发出断断续续的请求。

“等····等一下·······不·······”

发烫的柱体粗暴地挺进去，利威尔抗拒的力气在埃尔文眼前不值一提。新的快感汹涌的漫进刚刚被严重消耗过的身体里，利威尔的大腿被埃尔文大力的抬起，向侧边掰开方便进入的角度。接着便是毫不留情的抽插，身体已经被进入到极致，埃尔文下身的囊袋大力拍击着他的会阴，发出有节奏的“啪啪”声。

但他似乎还是不满足，埃尔文加大力度，按压住利威尔的腰。身体被手上施加的力度配合地向下沉，臀部却高高翘起，利威尔被摆弄成方便进入的形状。手掌牵引着他无力的身体向后坐，和埃尔文高频率向前的操弄合在一起。利威尔的呻吟变成尖利的叫声。

埃尔文的手向上移动，卡在利威尔的颈后。原本几乎完全抽出又大力挺入的动作变成完全进入往深处大力捣弄的快速插入，体液因为摩擦被打成白沫从两人的交合处溢出来，把埃尔文的耻毛侵染地一团糟。利威尔已经发不出完整的音节，他因为剧烈地快感而几乎过速呼吸，身体震颤着，用尽全部力气喘息着，只能发出混杂着呜咽地哭叫。

像是终于清醒过来，埃尔文反应过来自己一直只顾自身快感的事实，马上松开了按在利威尔脖子上的手。利威尔的脖颈上留下被粗暴对待的指印，他被拉扯着抱起来，提线木偶般地落入埃尔文的怀里。

眼泪不间断地因为快感而向下流淌，埃尔文想要去抚慰利威尔的性器，却发现那里早已射出。白浊在利威尔的腹部大片地化开，甚至已经凝固。但是体液依旧不受控制地从眼口不断溢出，利威尔在埃尔文插着自己转换角度时发出嘶哑短促的尖叫，可怜的性器被快感折磨着，被迫又射出了更多的透明液体。

对上埃尔文担心的眼神，利威尔终于找回了一点神智，他贪恋的搂紧埃尔文的身体，请求对方。

“给我，全部射进来·····”

肠道发出渴求的吮吸，埃尔文的手抚摸上利威尔的性器。太多次高潮的刺激令抚摸变得疼痛，但利威尔收紧自己的臀部，渴求地看着埃尔文，主动摆动自己的腰让对方进入地更深，并且向他索要了一个吻。

埃尔文全部射了进去。

他们搂紧彼此发烫的身体，终于发出满足的叹息。

 

凌晨三点，滂沱大雨，埃尔文回来的时候不想打扰任何人。他给利威尔寄了信件，叮嘱了不需要任何人等待，但门厅亮着灯。他离开了三个月，从庄园去城里，处理麻烦的文件，关于购买及资产转让。这期间史密斯家的大小事务都交给利威尔打理。利威尔在家时从未被重用过，无论是因为继承权，或是因为资历太浅，但不代表他没有学会阿克曼家族的灵活贸易及高效的处理手段。埃尔文每月都能收到资产的报表利威尔史密斯的名字端正地签在上面。

最后一张上面的总资产比他离开前增长了百分之四十，埃尔文放下表格。他从不知道自己竟然会如此不受控制地，想念自己的爱人。

披风上面沾满雨水，埃尔文在前厅取下湿漉漉的帽子，他裸露在外的皮肤已经冻到麻木。推开厚重的木门，壁橱里的火正熊熊燃烧着，温暖的空气扑入他的怀里，而他朝思暮想的人正从侧厅走出来。  
利威尔还没有换上睡袍，埃尔文开口想要问他为何留到这么晚，却被对方递上的亲吻阻断话语。

隔着礼服，可以轻易感受到对方身体透出的热度，埃尔文热切地拥吻他，不顾一身的雨水沾满利威尔整洁的一身。利威尔帮他解开披风，他的手沿着埃尔文的脸，滑到领口，隔着衣服不安分地揉着埃尔文的胸口。

“等一下，”埃尔文伸手进外套内衬寻找着，“我给你带了礼物。”

冰冷的银戒套上利威尔的拇指，他熟悉的祖母绿宝石映入眼中，利威尔知道指环内侧刻了什么名字，阿克曼。

利威尔怀疑地看向埃尔文。

“不，火不是我放的。”埃尔文摊开双手，“我只是刚好看到。你知道的，庄园出售。”

“剩下的不多，三百亩田地，外加一片橡树林，你愿意拿去做什么都行。” 埃尔文握紧利威尔的手，“但是总要有这枚戒指，物归原主。”

手指交握，戒指碰撞在一起，发出清脆的响声。他们继续了那个被打断的吻。

END


End file.
